


Matt takes home a stranded puppy [Art]

by Jato



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jato/pseuds/Jato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt here;<br/>Matt takes home a stranded puppy... and gets it fitted for a costume.<br/>(It's for protection, okay?! He just doesn't want the puppy getting hurt. It's a dangerous world out there.)</p>
<p>What it says on the tin :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt takes home a stranded puppy [Art]

"Yes Foggy, this was completely necessary. Hell's Kitchen is a dangerous place for a lone stray puppy.

"And Melvin insisted." 


End file.
